lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Adrian Smith
Adrian Smith es el segundo guitarrista menos importante de la mega-banda de heavy metal, iron maiden. También ha grabado discos como solista, ha cantado, ha sido mendigo, e incluso catedrático de historia Primeros Años Jebbediah Mordechai Jerushalaim Abraham Wolfe nació en el seno de una familia antisemita en Israel. Pero como se sentía incómodo con su situación, decidió renacer en Londres, Inglaterra, obligando a sus padres a llamarlo Adrian Smith. Su vida se caracterizó desde entonces por el dominio que tenía sobre sus padres, por su adoración a Satán y por su obsesión con la jardinería intramobiliaria Ingresó en una escuela escogida al azar por él mismo, ya que el estado inglés le obligó a recibir educación (Y todo el mundo sabe que los ingleses son más poderosos que Satán), aunque su único interés era torturar a los profesores. En dicha escuela, conoció a Dave Murray, que sentía el mismo interés que él por torturar a los docentes y la zoofilia. Dave le propuso formar una banda, y Jebbediah accedió encantado. Tiempo más tarde, un año más o menos, se dió cuenta de que no sabía tocar la guitarra, y decidió recibir lecciones. Segundos Años Cuando por fin aprendió a hacer acordes con la guitarra, el grupo, Urchin, se vió ligeramente impulsado. Pero el mayor problema de la banda no era la inezperiencia con la guitarra de Adrian, sino que su cantante, que resultó ser Adrian también, no asistía jamás a los ensayos. Harto de esto, Adrian abandonó la banda, dejando a su suerte a su otra mitad que seguía sin aparecer por el local de ensayos. Dave fué con el porque estaba enamorado de él, y al cabo de un tiempo, conocieron a otro músico, Steve Harris, que les invitó a unirse a su banda, el mágico unicornio voladorIron Maiden. Durante este tiempo, Adrian había empezado a trabajar como camello de Satanás, y un día que éste se vió sin dinero, le ofreció no cobrarle a cambio de favores sexuales a cambio de aprender a tocar la guitarra como un dios. Sin embargo, aunque tenían ya un guitarrista decente y un bajista excelente, aun no tenían cantante. Después de hacer un casting, probaron a hacer una gira con el cantante que más les convenció, David Civera, en la que apenas vendieron dos CD's. Dos CD's de Led Zeppelin que pertenecían a Dave Murray, que tuvieron que vender porque no habían ganado ni para la gasolina de la furgoneta. Descontentos con el resultado, contrataron a un camarero de un local de ambiente que Dave Murray frecuentaba, llamado Paul del Culo. Grabaron un nuevo disco, titulado Iron Maiden, y amenazaron a la discográfica que editó su anterior album con la muerte si no destruían todas las copias existentes. Paul Del Culo resultó ser el engranaje que le faltaba a la banda para epezar a funcionar oye, nadie ha mencionado al batería. ¿Quien es el batería?, y empezaron a vender discos como churros en un puesto callejero, pues era la unica forma de vender esa mierda. Hicieron giras, telonearon a Barón Rojo, a Manfred Von Richtofen, a Hitler en su gira promocional de "Hitler sings Mein Kampf", y, por fin, iniciaron su primera gira como cabezas de cartel tras lanzar Killers, su segundo álbum (tercero si tenemos en cuenta el de Civera). Durante esta gira, Dave Murray se fijó en uno de los barrenderos que limpiaba el escenario, que resultó cantar mejor que Paul Del Culo. Y como las cosas iban un poco mal con el en la teta el seno de la banda, decidieron invitarle a ensayar con ellos. Este chico se hacía llamar llamaba Bruce Dickinson, aunque su verdadero nombre era Rita Brown. Cuando Paul Del Culo se quiso dar cuenta, estaba fuera de la banda, y Iron Maiden grababa ya discazos como The Number of The Beast. Nos hemos ido un poco del tema .]] Así que nos disculpamos. Terceros Años Adrian empezaba a sentirse incómodo en los Maiden, pues no le dejaban fumar hierba durante los conciertos, y su síndrome de abstinencia le atacaba ahí arriba. Durante muchos años se dedicó a disparar rayos láser invisibles a los fanáticos de la banda, e incluso los obligaba a corear las canciones que tocaban ¡Inaudito!, lo cual molestaba al batería, pieza clave de los Maiden. Como Dave Murray mantenía en ese momento una relación con el Señor X, invitó "amablemente" a Adrian a abandonar la banda. Antes de irse, les pronosticó lo que ocurriría: El Pronóstico se cumplió El 24 hizo sol Y además... Adrian Smith decidió probar en solitario, así que reunió a algunos antiguos amigos, y a gente que le debía millones y millones invertidos en hierba, y les obligó a tocar junto a él en una banda que apenas recaudó para sacar tres discos. Finalmente, abandonó los escenarios, y probó suerte en el emocionante mundo del reparto de comida rápida. Dos semanas más tarde, tendría que abandonar el trabajo por diferencias personales con la moto del reparto. De esta forma, hasta 1997 se dedicó a la mendicidad. Mientras tanto, en el fondo del lago Quahog en Iron Maiden, Bruce Dickinson se dió cuenta de que estaba harto de hacer cosas buenas, y decidió que quería hacer mierda en estado puro (es la única explicación posible a su carrera en solitario). Además, Dionisio decidió que era el momento de probar suerte por su cuenta. Creó una compañía de limpieza de hoteles, que no duró demasiado, y decidió irse a Seattle, donde conoció a Chris Novoselic y Dave Grohl, y decidió crear un grupo llamado Nirvana, que solamente alcanzó la fama cuando Dionisio fué sustituido por un tal Kurt Cobain. Su última aparición en la pequeña pantalla fué en un videoclip de Nirvana, en el que le invitaron a aparecer sus antiguos compañeros de la banda. Volviendo con Adrian, Bruce Dickinson le invitó a tocarse con el. Adrian se cercioró de que no había ningún Dave Murray cerca, y después accedió a tocar con él. Si el proyecto en solitario de Adri había sido malo, el de Bruce Dickinson llevó a ambos músicos a un nivel superior de mendicidad, en el que tuvieron que mantenerse hasta el 2000, fieles a sus principios de mierda, pero al fin y al cabo sus principios. Finalmente Steve Harris invitó a ambos a regresar a Iron Maiden, cuando se dió cuenta de que sus sustitutos, Blaze Bailey y ese otro eran la mayor basura que les había pasado desde David Civera. Dave Murray se dió cuenta de que era un gilipollas y accedió a que volviesen los otros dos, y ese otro entendió que debía irse a tomar por culo , pero Adrian, en un cuelgue, exigió a Steve Harris que no echase a ese otro de la banda. Y de hecho, también pretendió que Blaze se quedase y tener dos cantantes, pero después de descubrir lo estúpido que podía llegar a resultar Blaze, y de que todos los demás lo llamasen gilipollas, decidió que lo mejor era matarlo. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Regreso a Maiden En el 2000 volvió definitivamente a los Maiden, y grabó "Brave New World", que les devolvió a los buenos tiempos. Durante la gira de su disco de 2003, "A Matter of life and Death", unos fans revelaron su anterior identidad, Jebbediah Mordechai Jerushalaim Abraham Wolfe, y Adrian tuvo que admitir ante los medios que había nacido dos veces, lo cual no afectó en absoluto a su vida privada, ni a las ventas de los maiden, ni a su estado de ánimo. Y desde entonces hasta ahora ¡eh, eso es de mecano! ha grabado otros dos discos de estudio con los Maiden, ha matado a 15 curas, 2 ciervos, 4 urogallos, 9 wombats y 2 kiwis. También se ha dedicado al tarot y ha sido hombre del tiempo del canal informativo Cartoon Network. ¿Sabias que... *...Adrian fuma hierba pero no es hippie? *...Adrian nunca ha cultivado hierba fuera de un armario? *...Si lo ha hecho pero no quiere admitirlo? *...Adrian nació dos veces? *...Si no lo sabes es porque no has leido este puto artículo? *...Si lo sabes, quiere decir que has leido esta mierda hasta el final? *...Si has liedo esta mierda hasta el final es porque te aburres mucho? *...si te aburres mucho deberías cultivar maría en tu armario? *...Si no te aburres, hazlo de todos modos porque supone unos ingresos extra? *...El autor de este artículo ha abusado mucho del humor recursivo? *...Sin nisiquiera saber lo que "HUmor recursivo significa"? *...Estas curiosidades deberían ser acerca de Adrian Smith pero estamos hablando del autor de este artículo y de ? *...Adrian Smith no es primo de Stan Smith? *...Ni de Satán Smith? *...Pero sí de Satán? *...Y le vende droga? *...Droga que cultiva en su armario? *...De su armario no solo sale maría sino también hombres? *...Hombres que le arrebata a Dave Murray? *...También él mismo salió del armario? *...Y grabó después de ésto un disco llamado "Adrian Smith gets out of the closet"? *...Ese disco no fué nº 1 en ventas en ningún país? *...Ni siquiera número 100? *...En Bognor Regis no hay pandas? Categoría:Jebis